


He's Still Alive

by irish_gold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_gold/pseuds/irish_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziall Where Niall talks to Zayn every second like "hey Zayn look at that" and "Zayn are ya pumped for the concert" and"good morning/night Zayn" etc and the boys always are sad when he does this because Zayn is dead and Niall isn't over it/accept it because he sees Zayn and because Zayn once told him, "I'll never leave you" somethn like that please</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Still Alive

It started off with a simple, “Zayn’s not dead, I know it!” And they never really paid much worry to it.

It was natural, was it not? 

Being in denial was nothing short from normal. “No he’s not Niall, Zayn died.” They knew it was harsh, just to lay it all out straight like that.

 Niall still refused to believe that Zayn was dead. “I know he’s not dead, I just know it!” He had repeatedly mumbled under his breath.

Was it not obvious to the rest? Zayn was not dead. 

Case closed.

_

_

_

“He refuses to believe Zayn’s dead.” harry said looking down at cup of Chamomile Tea in his hands.

The warm liquid let out a puff of smoke, “It’s been over two years.” He added still not looking up.

He already knew what he would see, Liam’s soft brown eyes with a sad gleam to them, Louis’ blue eyes looking harsh and filled with regret.

He had seen those looks to many times before. “There’s nothing we could-” Louis was caught off.

“Nothing we could do?! Don’t you get it?! It’s been over two years since the accident! Yet Niall still believes Zayn is alive! He’s been talking to the air thinking Zayn is next to him! He doesn’t go to bed without taking a cup of water to his bedroom because he still believes Zayn will wake up in the middle of the night thirsty as hell!” Liam had exploded by now.

His usual calm expression was replaced with one of anger. 

The three boys remained silent, Harry’s eyes went back down to the ground, “I-I…You’re right. I’m mean maybe we can help him but, like, what can we do to help him?” harry asked Louis had remained silent for the next couple of minutes.

Silent giggles escaped a certain small Irish blond, he was dressed in boxers and a white t-shirt that once belonged to Zayn.

“You’re so cheesy Zayn.” His voice was laced with sleepiness as if he had just woken up, that was true.

Niall walked into the kitchen with a big smile on his face, when he saw all of his three best mates his blue eyes brightened.

“Mornin’ lads!” He said and went to sit next to Harry

“Morning Ni.” harry said quietly, he set his cup down which Niall took immediately.

“Good morning Niall.” Liam said smiling at the small blond with a pitying expression on his face.

Louis just smiled at the blond and pulled him into a hug, Niall laughed a little.

“Finally you’re awake! I was about to go up to your room and wake you up myself!” Louis said making Niall laugh again.

“You know Zayn wouldn’t like that!” Niall said in between laughs, all three boys tensed once again.

“Wh.what?” 

“You know how Zayn doesn’t like to be woken up,” Niall said a confused expression on his face.

“Ni.Niall Zayn’s dead.” There he went, again, Louis’ voice had not quivered at all.

His face was a mask and his blue eyes showed no emotion.

“Ha. Ha. Very funny Louis.” Niall said a frown on his face.

“You know Lou’s just pulling your leg Ni!” Liam said ad put a cup of milk in front of Niall.

Niall never liked to drink tea or coffee in the morning, milk would always be his first choice.

Louis and Harry turned to the brown eyed brunette, glares shooting to Liam.

“I know, come on Zayn, let’s go back to bed.”

Niall got off of the chair and walked out of the small kitchen.

“I thought we were going to help him get better, not make him worse!” Louis hissed.

“I’m sorry.”

_

_

_

“Zayn aren’t ya pumped for the concert tomorrow?”

 _“I’m so excited babe! Can’t wait to see all those fans just scream our names!_ “  _  
_

Niall looked at Zayn before smiling and holding his hand. Niall loved this, having Zayn all to himself without any interruptions.

“He’s doing it again,” Louis glanced back at Harry who had his green eyes stuck on the small blond who seemed to be talking to thin air.

With one more glance back at the laughing blond Louis closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “There is nothing- _nothing_ \- we can do about it.”

_

_

_

 _“baby what’s wrong?”_  Niall turned to look at Zayn who had been running his long fingers through Niall’s dyed blond hair.

“Nothing.” The small blond said all to quickly,

“ _You’re such a bad liar, just tell me.”_

“Fine, so Louis’ joke in the morning just kind of… Never mind it’s stupid.”

“ _No, no nothing you say is stupid. Just tell me.”_ Zayn said again cracking a one sided grin that would always make Niall’s heart flutter.

“The joke he made just kind of bothered me-” Zayn cut him off pressing his lips on Niall’s.

“ _Baby I promised you I would never leave you, I’ll be here with you forever. And i plan on keeping my promise.”_

A small reassurance was enough to make Niall’s heart melt with happiness.

Zayn is still alive, no matter what happens. He promised Niall he would never leave him.

And Zayn never breaks his promises.

_

_

_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cut it short because I’ve just been too depressed to actually write a lot, uhh, anyways thanks for sending in the prompts and I’m off to bed! :)


End file.
